Scavenger's Guide to Droids
Scavenger's Guide to Droids, to podręcznik (Saga Edition) do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2009 roku i jego autorami są Rodney Thompson, Sterling Hershey, Patrick Stutzman i Robert Wieland. ''Zawartość: *Introduction **Using This Book **A Scavenger's Book *Chapter I - Droid Heroes **Creating Droid Heroes ***Option 1: Playing A Custom Droid ***Option 2: Playing A Standard Droid Model ***Option 3: Using A Stock Droid Chassis ***Astromech Droid Chassis Traits ***Battle Droid Chassis Traits ***Labor Droid Chassis Traits ***Mechanic Droid Chassis Traits ***Medical Droid Chassis Traits ***Probe Droid Chassis Traits ***Protocol Droid Chassis Traits ***Service Droid Chassis Traits **Droid Manufacturers ***Scavenger's Secret: Speaking Binary ***Major Droid Manufacturers ****Arakyd Industries ****Baktoid Combat Automata ****Balmorran Arms ****Colicoid Creation Nest ****Cybot Galactica ****Czerka Corporation ****Duwani Mechanical Products ****Holowan Mechanicals ****Imperial Department of Military Research ****Industrial Automaton ****MerenData ****Roche ****Serv-O-Droid ****Tendrando Arms ****Veril Line Systems **Droid Quirks **Feats ***Aiming Accuracy ***Damage Conversion ***Distracting Droid ***Droid Focus ***Droid Shield Mastery ***Erratic Target ***Ion Shielding ***Logic Upgrade: Skill Swap ***Mechanical Martial Arts ***Multi-Targeting ***Pincer ***Pinpoint Accurancy ***Sensor Link ***Shield Surge ***Slammer ***Tool Frenzy ***Turn and Burn **Droid Talents ***First-Degree Droid Talent Tree ****Known Vulnerability ****Medical Analyzer ****Science Analyzer ****Triage Scan ***Second-Degree Droid Talent Tree ****Burst Transfer ****On-Board System Link ****Quick Astrogation ****Scomp Link Slicer ***Third-Degree Droid Talent Tree ****Nuanced ****Observant ****Supervising Droid ****Talkdroid ***Fourth-Degree Droid Talent Tree ****Just a Scratch ****Target Acquisition ****Target Lock ****Weapons Power Surge ***Fifth-Degree Droid Talent Tree ****Durable ****Heavy-Duty Actuators ****Load Launcher ****Task Optimalization **New Talents for Droid Prestige Classes ***New Talents for The Droid Commander Prestige Class ****New Droid Commander Talent Tree *****Directed Action *****Directed Movement *****Full Control *****Remote Attack ***New Talents for The Independent Droid Prestige Class ****New Specialized Droid Talent *****Power Boost ****New Autonomy Talent *****Just a Droid *****Swift Droid ****New Elite Droid Talent Tree *****Break Program *****Heuristic Mastery *****Scripted Routines *****Ultra Resilient **Adjudicating Droids ***Damaged and Destroyed Droids ****Conditions ****Destroying a Droid ****Disabled ****Repair Droid ****New Optional Rules *****Sacrificial Appendage *****Destroyed Droids *****Reactivating a Destroyed Droid *****Salvaging a Destroyed Droid ***Improvised Droid Tasks *Chapter II - Droid Allies **Alternative Pricing System **Droids As Equipment ***Using the Protocol Format ***Adapting Droids To The Protocol Format **Creating Memorable Droids **Droid Allies **Droid Enemies **Anti-Droid Opinion **Pro-Droid Opinion **Droids As Property **Droid Controversies **Droid Organizations **Legends of The Droids **Droids Without Bodies ***Droid Brains ***Personal Droids *Chapter III - Droid Equipment **Locomotion ***Burrower Drive ***Gyroscopic Stabilizers ***Underwater Drive **Appendages ***Magnetic Hands ***Projectile Hand ***Quick-Release Coupling ***Remote Limb Control ***Rocket Arm **Processors ***Droid Remote Control ***Hidden Core ***Personality Downloader ***Remote Starship Starter ***Specialized Subprocessor ***Tactician Battle Computer **Accessories ***Armor ****Crystadurium Plating ****Duravlex Shell ****Laminanium Plating ***Antitheft Comlink Locator ***Audio Enhancers ***Audio-Radial Stunner ***Automap ***Blaster Recharge Interface ***Collapsible Construction ***Communications Countermeasure System ***Communications Jammer ***Concealed Item ***Courier Compartments ***Credit Reader ***Droid Oil Bath ***Earphone Binary-to-Basic Translator ***Electric Defense Grid ***Emergency Oxygen Supply ***Hidden Holster ***High-Speed Cutting Torch and Welding System ***Holographic Game System ***Holographic Image Disguiser ***ID Dodge ***Improved Coordination Circuitry ***Interference Generator ***Internal Defenses ***Internal Grapple Gun ***Mesh Tape Dispenser ***Micro Shield ***Multifunction Apparatus ***Multispectrum Searchlight ***Radiant Heat Element ***Remote Receiver Jammer ***Remote Receiver Signal Booster ***Remote Viewer ***Rental Restraining Bolt ***Repulsorcam ***Scomp Link ***Sensors ****Sensor Booster ****Sensor Countermeasure Package ****YV Sensor Package ***Shield Expansion Module ***Silence-Bubble Generator ***Space-Beacon Launcher ***Survival Kit ***Taser ***Video Screen ***Voice-Print Command Lock ***Weapon Detector **Droid Stations ***Droid Battle Station ***Droid Command Station ***Droid Recharge Station ***Droid Socket **Adjudicating Droid Modifications ***Unbalancing Modifications ***Redundant Modifications ***Taking Away Toys *Chapter IV - Droid Codex **8D Smelter Droid ***Modification: Damage Control Droid ***Modification: Master's Decoy ***Modification: Survivalist **A9G-Series Archive Droid ***Modification: Field Medic ***Modification: Reconnaissance Droid ***Modification: Slicer's Computer **AD-Series Weapons Maintenance Droid ***Modification: Police Droid ***Modification: Sniper Droid ***Modification: Speakeasy Droid **Annihilator Droid ***Modification: Capital ship Scrapper ***Modification: Cargo Hauler ***Modification: Space Sentry **BLX Labor Droid ***Modification: Attaché Droid ***Modification: Long-Range Sensor Droid ***Modification: Portable Generator **Colicoid Infiltrator-Series Droid ***Modification: Communications Beacon ***Modification: Heavy Weapons Turret ***Modification: Walking Throne **CZ-Series Secretary Droid ***Modification: Identity Thief ***Modification: Pirate HoloNet Transceiver ***Modification: Slicer's Proxy **DP-2 Probe Droid ***Modification: Blockade Breaker ***Modification: Courier Droid **Droideka Mark II ***Modification: Magnetic Starship Turret ***Modification: Sith Jedi Hunter **DT-16 "Destructor" Battle Droid ***Modification: Sentry Droid ***Modification: Antivehicle Defense Droid ***Modification: Light Construction Droid **Duelist Elite Training Droid ***Modification: Lightsaber Sparring Partner ***Modification: Sith Weaponmaster ***Modification: Stiletto Droid **E522 Assassin Droid ***Modification: Heavy Weapon Support **EI-9 Network Security Droid ***Modification: Electromagnetic Pulse ***Modification: Slicer Tracker **EV-Series Supervisor Droid ***Modification: Quartermaster ***Modification: Technician **FLTCH-Series Battle Droid ***Modification: Ammo Boost ***Modification: Mercenary Rental Unit **G2 Repair Droid ***Modification: Copilot ***Modification: Scavenger **GD16-Series Pilot Droid ***Modification: Advanced Espionage Upgrade ***Modification: Precision Flight **GX1-Series Battle Droid ***Modification: Armored Courier ***Modification: Airdrop Droid **GY-I Information Analysis Droid ***Modification: Astromech Droid ***Modification: Financial Wizard **H-1ME Battle Mechanic Droid ***Modification: Missile Droid **HK-77 Assassin Droid ***Modification: Firefighter ***Modification: Gambler's Proxy **HKB-3 Hunter-Killer Droid ***Modification: Jammer **KM1 Mining Droid ***Modification: Excavation Droid ***Modification: Wall Walker **M38 Explorer Droid ***Modification: Engineer ***Modification: Navicomputer ***Modification: Patrol Droid **MEV-Series Medical Evacuation Droid ***Modification: High-Speed Booster ***Modification: Improved Enclosure ***Modification: Specialized Processor **MK-Series Maintenance Droid ***Modification: Saboteur **Model 88-Series Administration Droid ***Modification: Gambler's Friend ***Modification: Industrial Spy **PG-5 Gunnery Droid ***Modification: Fire Control System ***Modification: Mechanic's Assistant ***Modification: Security System **PLNK-Series Power Droid ***Modification: Observation Plunk ***Modification: Supercharger **RO-D-Series Droid ***Modification: Escape Capsule ***Modification: One Droid Band **R8-Series Astromech Droid ***Modification: Signal Hub ***Modification: Smuggler's Assistant **RWW-Series Protocol Droid ***Modification: Combat Training Opponent ***Modification: Espionage Droid ***Modification: Medical Assistant Droid **RX-Series Pilot Droid ***Modification: Astrogation Droid ***Modification: Communications Droid ***Modification: Tactical Systems Droid **S19 Astromech Droid ***Modification: Gravity Well Projector ***Modification: Mobile Shield Generator ***Modification: Trailblazer **SD-9-Series Battle Droid ***Modification: Assault Unit ***Modification: Backseat Driver **SD-X-Series Stealth Battle Droid ***Modification: Bodyguard Enhancements ***Modification: Martial Arts Enhancements **Service Droid ***Modification: Bodyguard ***Modification: Nanny Droid ***Modification: Personal Transport **Shadow Droid ***Modification: Fear Generator ***Modification: Sith Squadron **T4 Turret Droid ***Modification: Artillery Spotter ***Modification: Listening Post ***Modification: Patrol Guard **TC-SC Infiltration Droid ***Modification: Decoy Droid ***Modification: Elimination Droid **TT-8L Gatekeeper Droid ***Modification: Advance Scout Droid ***Modification: Communications Antenna ***Modification: Security Camera **V2-Series Commando Droid ***Modification: Bomb Disposal Unit ***Modification: Eva Shipjacker ***Modification: Hala Droid **V6-Series Pilot Droid ***Modification: Gunner Droid ***Modification: Speeder Pilot ***Modification: Hijacker Droid **X-1 Viper Droid ***Modification: Deep Sea Diver ***Modification: Jawa Transport ***Modification: Reconstruction Droid **XLT-014 Labor Droid ***Modification: Chauffeur ***Modification: Infiltrator ***Modification: Mechanic's Assistant **YVH-Series Battle Droid ***Variant: YVH Guardian Droid ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Table 1-1: Stock Droid Chassis *Mechis III - dane planety *Telti - dane planety *Droid Manufacturer Traits *Droid Builders *Quirks as Persistent Conditions *Scavenger's Secret: Quirky Droids *Table 1-2: Droid Quirks *Table 1-3: Feats *Droid Data Ports *The Droid That Gained Levels *Which Price Is Right? *How Does The Protocol System Work? *Threshold Damage Only *Table 2-1: Droid Actions *HK-24-Series Assassin Droid - dane droida *2-1B Medical Droid - dane droida *R2-Series Astromech Droid - dane droida *3PO-Series Protocol Droid - dane droida *B1-Series Battle Droid - dane droida *B2-Series Super Battle Droid - dane droida *Droideka-Series Destroyer Droid - dane droida *Dwarf Spider Droid - dane droida *Crab Scout Droid - dane droida *IG-100-Series Bodyguard Droid - dane droida *Viper-Series Probe Droid - dane droida *ASP Labor Droid - dane droida *Adventure Hook - Mechanized Revenge *Adventure Hook - The Saint Of Droids *Adventure Hook - Thanks for The Memories *Making Your Own Droid Legends *Table 3-1: Droid Armor *Table 3-2: Droid Accessories *Playing An 8D Smelter Droid *8D Smelter Droid - dane droida *A Little Attitude *A9G-Series Archive Droid - dane droida *Playing An A9G-Series Archive Droid *Overworked *AD-Series Weapons Maintenance Droid - dane droida *Playing An AD-Series Weapons Maintenance Droid *Their Loss, My Gain *Encountering An Annihilator Droid *A Private Pirate *BLX Labor Droid - dane droida *Playing An BLX Labor Droid *Memories *Encountering A Colicoid Infiltrator-Series Droid *Colicoid Infiltrator-Series Droid - dane droida *Silent Death *Playing A CZ-Series Secretary Droid *Overlooked Espionage *CZ-Series Secretary Droid - dane droida *DP-2 Probe Droid - dane droida *Encountering A DP-2 Probe Droid *Extended Travels *Droideka Mark II - dane droida *Encountering A Droideka Mark II *Use Only Genuine Droideka Parts *Encountering A DT-16 Battle Droid *DT-16 "Destructor" Battle Droid - dane droida *Old Cargo *Duelist Elite Training Droid - dane droida *Playing A Duelist Elite Training Droid *The Droid From Laman *E522 Assassin Droid - dane droida *Encountering An E522 Assassin Droid *Paranoia *EI-9 Network Security Droid - dane droida *Playing An EI-9 Network Security Droid *Serious Security *EV-Series Supervisor Droid - dane droida *Playing An EV-Series Supervisor Droid *Rage Against The Machine *FLTCH-Series Battle Droid - dane droida *Encountering A FLTCH-Series Battle Droid *A Big Help *G2 Repair Droid - dane droida *Playing A G2 Repair Droid *Much Too Talkative *Playing A GD16-Series Pilot Droid *Surprise Spy *GX1-Series Battle Droid - dane droida *GX1-Series Battle Droid Encounters *Private Armies *Playing A GY-I Information Analysis Droid *GY-I Information Analysis Droid - dane droida *The Sad Tale Of GY-133 *Playing An H-1ME Battle Mechanic Droid *H-1ME Battle Mechanic Droid - dane droida *A Personal Favorite *Encountering An HK-77 Assassin Droid *Reputation Of Fear *HKB-3 Hunter-Killer Droid - dane droida *Playing A HKB-3 Hunter-Killer Droid *Hunting Hunter-Killers *KM1 Mining Droid - dane droida *Encountering A KM1 Mining Droid *A Scavenger's Gold Mine *Playing An M38 Explorer Droid *M38 Explorer Droid - dane droida *Going Haywire *MEV-Series Medical Evacuation Droid - dane droida *Playing A MEV-Series Medical Evacuation Droid *Emergency Evac *Playing An MK-Series Maintenance Droid *Thrill Speekers Need Not Apply *Model 88-Series Administration Droid - dane droida *Playing A Model 88-Series Administration Droid *Junk Droids *PG-5 Gunnery Droid - dane droida *Playing A PG-5 Gunnery Droid *The Coward's Way *PLNK-Series Power Droid - dane droida *Encountering A PLNK-Series Power Droid *Wandering Droid *RO-D-Series Droid - dane droida *Playing An RO-D-Series Droid *Killer Music *R8-Series Astromech Droid - dane droida *Playing An R8-Series Astromech Droid *The Wanderer *RWW-Series Protocol Droid - dane droida *Take The Act On The Road *RX-Series Pilot Droid - dane droida *Playing An RX-Series Pilot Droid *Shakedown Breakdown *S19 Astromech Droid - dane droida *Playing An S19 Astromech Droid *Too Good For Its Own Good *Dangerous Droids *SD-9-Series Battle Droid - dane droida *Encountering An SD-9-Series Battle Droid *Unauthorized Modifications *SD-X-Series Stealth Battle Droid - dane droida *Playing An SD-X-Series Stealth Battle Droid *LEP-Series Service Droid - dane droida *Playing An LEP-Series Service Droid *Secrets *Shadow Droid - dane droida *Encountering A Shadow Droid *Unstoppable Shadows *Encountering A T4 Turret Droid *Working As One *T4 Turret Droid - dane droida *TC-SC Infiltration Droid - dane droida *Playing A TC-SC Infiltration Droid *No Droid Left Behind *TT-8L Gatekeeper Droid - dane droida *Encountering A TT-8L Gatekeeper Droid *More Trouble Than It's Worth *Playing A V2-Series Commando Droid *Commandos For Hire *V6-Series Pilot Droid - dane droida *Playing A V6-Series Pilot Droid *Droid Zero *X-1 Viper Droid - dane droida *Encountering An X-1 Viper Droid *Brutal Efficiency *XLT-014 Labor Droid - dane droida *Playing An XLT-014 Labor Droid *Misreadings *YVH-Series Battle Droid - dane droida *Help Wanted *Playing A YVH-Series Battle Droid ''Credits:'' *Designers - Rodney Thompson, Sterling Hershey, Patrick Stutzman, Robert Wieland *Editors - Ray Vallese, Bradley Will *Developer - Rodney Thompson *Art Directors - Blake Beasley, Ryan Sansaver *Lucas Licensing Editor - Frank Parisi *Managing Editor - Torah Cottrill *Director Of RPG R&D - Bill Slavicsek *Interior Artists - Drew Baker, Jeffrey Carlisle, Miguel Coimbra, Gonzalo Flores, Jason Juta, Warren Mahy, Paul Shipper, Brian Snoddy, Chris Trevas, Ben Wootten *Production Manager - Cynda Callaway *Graphic Designers - Robert Jordan, Emi Tanji *Pre-Press Manager - Jefferson Dunlap *Graphic Production Specialist - Christopher Tardiff *Imaging Technician - Ashley Brock Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)